


Vampires are NOT Sparkly

by FictionBlade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Escape Artist Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Gen, Gore, Happy Ending, Horror, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Psedu cannibalism, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionBlade/pseuds/FictionBlade
Summary: Cannibalism, Vampires, Murder, and Blood.Tony wakes up to find himself among the undead, and it's nothing at all like on TV.------Heed the tags people.





	Vampires are NOT Sparkly

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a dark place when I wrote this. 
> 
> ***Read at your own risk.

In muted horror Tony stares.  Frozen in place.  Literally completely unable to move, desperate to look away from the macabre scene playing out in front of him.  His chest is tacky with blood and his breathing is labored, which is a bit concerning but not nearly as much as who he is staring at.  Not three feet from him Steve (sweet, adorable, innocent, Steve), is mutilating a body.  

  


Tony had blinked awake only moments ago to his boyfriend of two years elbow deep in a dead man.  A dead man who seems to very recently have been sliced open from sternum to pelvis. Tony is only more horrified to realize that not only is Steve cutting away at something inside the body but he is humming a merry little tune while doing so. 

  


“How you doing there, Tony?”  Steve asks turning to make eye contact.  Tony startles.  He’s not sure if he jumps, his body so far beyond his control.  It’s disconcerting to simply be propped up on the couch like a marionette with its strings cut.  Steve looks pale, far more than usual.  Even his eyes are an unnatural cyan.  He’s... washed out, like something supernatural and dangerous.  It doesn’t help that he appears to be holding the dead man’s liver.

  


Tony is terrified.  

  


Tony doesn’t answer.  Mostly because he can’t.  If he could though, he’d probably just want to scream, and scream, and scream.  Then take a breath and scream some more.  Instead he just continues to stare blankly ahead.  “Still can’t move, huh?  That’s alright.  That will wear off soon, I promise.”  

  


Honestly he’s not even sure what’s going on, but the screaming thing still seems like a solid plan.  That last thing he remembers is going to the fridge for a late night snack.  Waking up on the couch to find his supposedly 100% normal and human boyfriend dismembering a bloodless corpse is not something he could have ever predicted.  

  


Weird part is he doesn’t know why he knows the corpse is bloodless.

  


In fact, now that he thinks about it, somehow he knows that his boyfriend is a vampire.  How the hell is that a thing?  

  


This is one fucked up dream.

  


“Steve…”  He finally manages to croak.  

  


“Just in time.”  Steve says with a smile.  Placing the liver on a plate and cutting part of the raw bloody thing into small cubes.  “Hope you like liver.”

  


“no…”  His voice is barely a whisper.  Bile rushes to the back of his throat and he nearly vomits.  What he really wants to say is, no, no, no, no, no, no,no…..

  


Steve sighs.  “You’ll get used to it.  Trust me.  Besides the solid food part is temporary.”  He sounds completely earnest about cannibalism, and for a moment Tony is very confused.  

  


But only for a moment.  “NO!”

  


Bigger sigh.  “Tony, this is happening.”  Steve’s voice is firm.  “Try to bare with me here.”  Tony struggles but Steve easily forces his mouth open and some liver in.  He then covers his lips trapping the meat inside.  Tony gags and fights but eventually swallows. He can’t help but chew, some instinct fighting his conscious mind.  

  


“Tony listen to me.  I know you don’t remember it.  But that man there.”  He scowls and points to the corpse.  “He tried to kill you.”  Steve’s grip on his arm tightens.  “He did kill you.”  Steve drops his forehead against Tony’s.  “I had no intention of forcing this on you.  I planned to talk to you about it, make a plan.  Edge you in.  But I’m not going to lose you because a burglar got spooked and shot you.”

  


A memory of gunfire. 

  


An explosion of pain in his chest.  

  


A snarl.  

  


Steve promising everything would be okay.

  


“Because of the damage to your chest I had to burn most my blood to start your conversion.  It saved your life, but I don’t have much left.”  Steve reaches for more liver.  “Fortunately our friend here,” he nods to the body, “was healthy.  It helps.”  Steve coaxes Tony’s mouth open for another bite.

  


Tony swallows down the taste of blood and liver.  “I don’t understand.”  

  


“I’m explaining this badly.”  Steve picks up another piece of liver.  “It’s not like the movies.  It takes months, sometimes years to fully complete a conversion.  Different factors affect it.  My age, your age, your health, my health, how much you fight it, stress, and a long list of other things.  Normally, we’d start slow, build up your tolerance, a little of my blood every few days with your normal meals.  But we pretty much skipped the easy route when I replaced all your blood with mine.”

  


“And let me guess, that speeds this up?”

  


“Actually, it slows it down.  And worse you’ll need nearly constant access to me now because of it.  It’s the only way to keep your body from going into blood shock since you missed the build up phase.”

  


He eyes the liver.  “Why the,” he gags a little, “meat?”  

  


“Normally I’d wean you off human food, but you’ve got too much of my blood in you.  If you eat regular food now, it’ll make you really, really sick.  But you still need solid food.  Raw meat is all you can have.”

  


“Think I’d prefer cow.”

  


“Human is better, you’re less likely to reject it.”

  


“Great…  What next.”  It’s more of a sarcastic statement than a question, but Steve answers him anyway.

  


“I bite you.”

  


“What?  Why?”

  


“I have no excess blood left.  It’s the other reason to feed you the meat.  You can make a surplus of blood for us both.  It’s not really ideal to feed you in a closed circuit like this, but at least filtering it through me will give you what you need for the conversion and me a resource to draw on since I can’t leave you to hunt.”  He coaxes Tony’s chin open.  Reluctantly he opens his mouth to take the next bite.  He chews it twice, makes a face, and swallows.  “After I bite you, I’ll bleed my wrist and you’ll drink a bit from me.”

  


“Do we have to do this?”  

  


Steve nods.  “It’s keeping you alive, Tony.

  


“Often?”

  


”Couple times a night.  Then sleep, lots and lots of sleep.”

  


“And if we don’t?”

  


“Trust me, you do not want to experience that.  One more bite, come on.”  

  


He takes the bite.  He’s starting to feel better, but not normal at all.  Once he swallows down the meat and finishes fighting the gag reflex he feels Steve lean into him.  The couch dips with his weight as a knee lands between Tony’s thighs and cool lips brush his throat.  The bite itself doesn’t hurt, but the headrush is interesting.  Time almost slows down as he listens to each swallow Steve takes.  The coolness of the tongue pressing up to the puncture is more shocking than the bite.  It almost burns and when Steve pulls away Tony is shocked to discover no wound, nothing to indicate Steve had ever put a tooth to his neck.

  


“Sneaky.”  Tony mumbles as Steve smirks and slices a small opening in his own wrist using one of his canines.  He doesn’t pull away as he offers up his own blood for the second time that evening.  Tony wants to refuse but again there is that instinct in the back of his mind that has him placing his mouth against flesh before Tony can finish forming the thought.  The blood burns as it moves through him, and he’s only able to take two or three pulls before gasping and pulling away.

  


“I’ve got you.”  Steve cradles him, but he’s dizzy and time is slipping past him.  He’s surprised when steve offers him a glass.  “Drink this.”

  


“What?”

  


“It’s just water.”

  


“I can have water?”  It’s seems weird, but as Tony thinks about it Steve always seems to have a water bottle with him.

  


“We can get dehydrated just like anyone else.”

  


They’re interrupted by a shriek.  “What!?  The!?  Fuck!?”

  


Steve sighs yet again, meeting Tony’s eyes..  “You neglected to tell me Pepper was coming over this morning.”

  


“It’s morning?”  Is Tony unhelpful response.

  


“IS THAT A BODY!?”  

  


Steve turns to address Pepper, Tony grabs his arm.  “Don’t hurt her,” he pleads.

  


“I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Shit!  We need to call someone!!!”  She reaching for her phone eyes locked on the body.

  


“Stop and be still.”  Steve commands and pepper freezes as if he flipped a switch.

  


“Pep?”  She doesn’t react.  “Oh god, is she ok?”

  


“She’s fine.  Normally I would make her forget she even saw this…”

  


“But?”

  


“But,” a new voice replies from the corner.  “As it is he barely has the strength to keep her still.  Good thing I came to check on you when you didn’t come home this morning.”

  


Steve sighs.  “Bucky.”

  


“When you asked if you could have him, I don’t remember giving you permission to royally fuck it up.”  Bucky says and turns his attention to Pepper.  “Your business here is complete, you saw nothing out of the ordinary, leave and do not return unless invited.”

  


Pepper blinks.  “I mean it, Tony.  I want these signed and returned to me in twenty-four hours.  She places a large manila envelope on the table next to the corpse.”  She turns and glares at him.  “Are you listening?”

  


“Answer her.”  Bucky prompts.

  


Tony startles.  “Yeah, yeah no problem, Pep.”  

  


Pepper nods and waves as she heads out.  “Bye, Steve.”  She says like things are completely normal.  Like Steve and Tony aren’t covered in blood.  Like there isn’t a body on the coffee table.  

  


“Seriously, what the fuck!”  Tony stands, gets dizzy, and sits again.  

  


“Please don’t overexert yourself.”  Steve says leaning close.

  


“Have you ever done that to me?”  The guilty look is as good as a confession.  “Oh my god!”

  


“Just twice!”

  


“Alright you two, enough.  Neither of you has the energy to be wasting on whatever the hell,” he gestures at them, “this, is.  We need to get packed up, I’m taking you two back to the clan house.”

  


“No.”  Calm, assertive.  Steve.

  


“No!”  Frantic, hysterical.  Tony.

  


Bucky rubs his brow.  “Ok, why?”  He shushes Tony before he can respond.  “Not you, your reason is obvious, if unfounded, you’re Steve’s fledgling, clan.  We wouldn’t hurt you.”  He turns to the other man.  “Steve?”

  


“I’m…  The thing is…  It’s just…”

  


“Use your words.”

  


“I don’t want anyone else around him.  He nearly died, and while I know he would be safe there I can barely move...”

  


“You're worried you can’t protect him.”  Bucky sighs.  “Alright.  We can stay here.  I can even supplement his feedings, me being your sire an all.”

  


“No.”

  


Bucky smirks.  “You know, you’re not usually this conflictive.”

  


“He’s mine, Buck.”

  


“Ah.  You’re also feeling possessive.  Gotcha.”  He stretches and surveys the room.  “Tell you what, I’ll finish up here if you two think you can work up the energy to get cleaned up.”

  


Steve nods and stands, pulling Tony up with him.  “Thanks, Buck.”

  


“What about the body?”  Tony asks.  

  


“Depends.”  Bucky answers.

  


“On?”

  


“Are you more of a plastic wrap, aluminum foil or ziplock kind of guy?”  Bucky looks around, “also what’s your kitchen knife situation?”

  


Tony stares in horror.  “You’re going to make me keep eating… that.”

  


Steve steers him out of the room.  “Try not to think about it, Tony.”  The thing is, Tony couldn’t stop thinking about any of it.

  


Before he knows it Steve has him wrestled into the shower.  The water is distracting and for a few minutes he’s able to forget the insanity that is currently his life.  It’s just him and his boyfriend, showering off blood.  Nothing unusual there…  

  


And the panic inducing thoughts are back, shit.

  


His legs buckle but Steve keeps him up right.  Holds him steady though his erratic breaths and weak flailing.  The wildness settles and he finally looks up, meeting Steve’s eyes and only one word can escape him.

  


“Why….?”  His voice sounds wounded and broken even to him.  

  


With a deep exhale Steve shuts off the water and maneuvers Tony into a warm towel.  He allows Steve to move him about like a living doll, putting absolutely no effort into his bedtime routine.  He’s almost surprised when he finds himself teeth brushed, laying in bed in his favorite pajamas.  

  


Steve curls around him and finally speaks.  “I am sorry, Tony.”  A cold nose touches the back of his neck.  “But when it comes to your life, I will make the same decision.  Every time.”

  


Tony doesn’t respond, just allows his eyes to close.  Luckily sleep claims his almost instantly.

  


***

  


Tony startles awake hours later to find Bucky hooking up an IV to Steve’s arm.  “Seriously, Buck do we have to?”

  


“Talk to me about refusing blood when you haven’t drained yourself to the bilges.”  He replies connecting a blood bag and hanging it off the headboard.

  


“Why don’t you just drink it?”  Tony asks.

  


“Well look who’s awake!”  Bucky moves to his side of the bed and snags his arm.  “Your turn.”

  


“Wait what?”  Tony fights but Bucky just *looks* at him and he is instantly compliant.  “That’s cheating…”

  


“Uh-huh.”  Bucky replies as he places an IV identical to Steve’s.  “In answer to your question.  We can’t drink blood once it’s left the living.  Makes us very, very ill.  However due to some odd biological fluke receiving the blood intravenously, not an issue.  It’s still necessary to feed normally, a few tried to feed this way exclusively and quickly starved to death.  Not really sure why.”  He finishes up and hangs the blood bag.  “There you go.”

  


Tony covers his face.  “How is this my life?”  That’s when he turns to looks at Steve who’s been awfully quiet.  He’s out cold.  “Seriously?”

  


“Give him a break he practically killed himself to save your life, I’m surprised he’s isn’t sleeping more.”  Bucky says packing up his supplies.

  


“What happens now?”

  


“We build up your strength, and Stevie’s until he feels comfortable coming back to the clan house.  Then we proceed to baby the shit of out you until you fully recover.”

  


“And how the hell long is that going to take!?”

  


“In your case.”  Bucky closes his eyes like he doing an internal calculation.  “Probably three to five years.”  

  


“What!?”

  


He opens his eyes and smirks at Tony.  “Then the real fun begins.  There is so much you need to learn in your first century if you have any hope of surviving into your majority…”

  


“Stop, stop…  first hundred years…?  Shit.”  Tony may be hyperventilating.  

  


“If you need to pass out, kiddo, feel free, you need the sleep.”  Bucky tells him as he heads towards the door.

  


“You are such an asshole.”  Tony manages to gasp out.

  


“And?”

  


Tony doesn’t answer just rolls over and curls into Steve’s side.  He gets his breathing under control and closes his eyes.  Sleep is easier, he doesn’t have to think when he’s asleep.

  


Fucking vampires.

  
  


***

  
  


Bucky is still smirking while he makes his way through the house checking windows and doors.  He never feels good about being away from the clan.  Too many dangers, too many enemies.  Not enough protection.  

  


Speaking of which…

  


That window was closed last time he checked it.  He’s sure of it.  The days are shorter this time of year and it’s already dark out again, which only adds to his anxiety.  He closes it and locks it for good measure before making his way back to his fledgling.  Maybe he’s working himself up over nothing.  Maybe it’s all in his head.  Either way he’ll feel better having his charges in his eyeline.  

  


He reaches the room and finds them both sleeping peacefully.  The house is quiet.  No one is here.  It’s all in his head, just a bit of nerves.  Maybe again around the house?  He loops back out to the living room the kitchen and stops dead in the dining room.  That window is open again.  He’s not imagining it, he turns and runs back to Steve and Tony, too helpless in their current state.  He should have forced Steve back to the clan house!  

  


He freezes in the doorway.  They aren’t alone.

  


“Zola.”  The name is a sneer.  Bucky wants nothing more then to leap across the room and rip his head off but he’s sitting way too close to Steve.  Nevermind the hydra clan members lounging around the room.

  


“Now my pet, don’t be like that.”  Zola stands running a hand along Steve’s leg, following the line up his torso.  “After all you might upset me, and I’m already very cross with you.”  He grabs Steve by the throat.  Steve flails awake but can’t break free of the grasp.  “Shall we discuss how I did NOT give you permission to fledge?”  He tosses Steve across to room to one of his clanmates.  “Or shall we discuss how you abandoned your clan?”  He asks walking around the bed.  “Perhaps the resources wasted locating you?”  He demands with a snarl now grabbing Tony.  “Only to find you here playing house.”  Tony never even wakes as he’s tossed to another hydra clan member.

  


“Escaped.”  Steve mutteres.

  


Zola turns to Steve.  “What was that.”

  


Steve is being held by his arms and hair, has to fight to turn a glare to Zola, but he does it.  “He didn’t abandon you.  He escaped.”  The punch, though not unexpected, still hurt fiercely.  “You turned your own fledgling into a weapon, a tool.”  Another hit.  Steve spits blood at Zola.  “Weak, failure of a sire.”  The next hit knocks Steve out.

  
  


“Don’t…”  Bucky can’t move, could barely speak.  Partly vampiric suggestion, partly fear.  He’s frozen in place.

  


Zola wipes off his hand calmly before turning his attention back to Bucky.  “We are going to return home.  You will come willingly, or I swear by the eternal night I will make you watch as I disassemble your pretty toys one bone at a time.”

  


Bucky collapses to his knees, fight completely gone out of him.  “Yes, sire.”  

  
  


***

  
  


Tony wakes cold and alone on a stone floor.  “Steve?”  A discomfort moves through him, but he can mostly ignore it.  For now.  

  


Weakly he climbs to his feet stumbling over to the only door in the tiny bare room.  “Hey!?”  The door is locked.  “Hey!”  

  


In the hall he hears a chuckle.  “Sleeping beauty is awake.”

  


Tony weekly hits the door.  “Let me out.”

  


“Doesn’t matter, he’ll be dead from blood withdraw soon enough.”  The voices fade as he hears whoever was in the hallway walk away.  The last work he catches is “sunrise.”

  


“Steve?  Bucky?  Anyone?”  He collapses to the floor.  “Shit.”  That discomfort is becoming more of an ache now.  His teeth are grinding and he’s squeezing his arm like he wants to twist it off.  He needs to find Steve, but first…  He vomits.  Not much comes up and he spends a good three minutes dry heaving before he gets himself under control.

  


Ok, step one.  Leave room.  There is literally nothing in the room except rocks.  No tools, no metal.  How terrible is that?  Then he actually looks at the door.  It’s an old door, like really old and the hinges... are on the inside!  How stupidly awesome is that?  This must be an old storeroom of some kind.  

  


Tony glances around the room quickly locating two rocks that will suit his needs.  Grabbing them takes some work, but he’s refusing to acknowledge the shaking hands and burning ache now coursing through his limbs.  So with a fortifying breath and a couple of rocks he knocks out one and then two hinge pins from the door.  

  


Pulling the door down takes more effort then he would like to admit but after a bit of work he manages to jimmy it loose using one of the pins.  

  


His vision is tunneled, but he’s ignoring that too.  No one is around and he moves as silently as he can though the corridors following some instinct he can’t name.  He abruptly stops outside a door, no idea why.  Across from it a set of keys hangs on the wall.  

  


“No one is that dumb…”

  


***

  


The door opens to reveal a dumbfounded Tony Stark holding a ring of keys.  “Really?  Guess they figured no one could ever get his far, and they aren’t used to people escaping.”  The room is dark, pitch black.  Normally Tony would just shut the door and keep walking, but he can’t seem to pull away.  

  


“Hello?”  He calls into the darkness.  In his head he’s seriously questioning that whole genius thing.  

  


Especially when two pairs of glowy eyes appear in the darkness.  “Shit!”  He startles so badly he drops the keys and falls backwards into the hall.

  


“Tony?”  

  


Tony freezes.  “...Steve?”

  


“OH MY GOD!  STEVE!”  Tony scrambles down the stairs.  Falling again, stumbling into the darkness before his hands land on…  not steve.  “You’re not Steve.”

  


“I’m Bucky, jackass.”  

  


“Tony.”  A voice says to his right, he redirects and crashes into Steve.  “Glad to see you too.”

  


“Where are we?”  Tony demands.

  


“Hydra’s clan house.”  Steve answers.  

  


“Later.”  Bucky cuts in.  “Tony we need those keys you dropped.”  

  


“It’s too dark.”  He argues.

  


“I know, but we can see them.  We’ll direct you.”  Bucky tells.  “Just walk towards the door.”

  


“Ok.”  Tony starts walking…

  


“Stop.  Now take two steps right, your other right.  No.  Back a step.  Too far.  Half a step!  Seriously are you doing this on purpose!?”  

  


Tony’s toes hit the keys and they all freeze.  “Found them!”  He cheerfully announces!

  


“I’m going to kill your fledgling.”  Bucky tells Steve.

  


“Rude.”  Tony replies returning to Steve.  He works his way through the ring until he finds the right key.  Once Steve is free the keys are taken as the older vampires lets Bucky out.  Tony sits in the chair Steve vacated and attempts to will away the twisting in his guts.  Blood withdraw is a bitch.

  


Steve places a hand on Tony’s face and asks, “how are you holding up, Tony?”  

  


“Peachy.”  If peaches are cold, clammy and filled with twisting pain.  Tony is contemplating another bout of dry heaving.

  


Bucky puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder.  “We can’t do anything about it now, Steve.” 

  


“I know.”  Steve sighs.  “Tony, I promise just a little longer.”

  


“Hey, who rescued, who here?  I got this.”  Tony waves away their concern.  Steve pulls him to his feet and they make their way out.

  


“Where to, Buck?”  

  


***

  


They only encounter three guards on their way out, all vampires.  Bucky is quick to dispatch them.  Leaving a bloody mess in their wake.  When the reach the outside Steve and Bucky freeze upon reaching the parking lot refusing to leaving the building, Steve managing to grab Tony before he can step out into daylight.

  


Tony turns and raises an eyebrow.  “Don’t tell me that it’s true about vampires and daylight?”  

  


Steve shakes his head.  “We don’t burst into flames, but our cells rapidly breakdown.”

  


“Think nuclear sunburn.”  Bucky adds.

  


Tony throws his arms up.  “What’s the point of that nonsense!?”  He likes sunlight.

  


Bucky explains with a shrug.  “Our cells are structured to resist damage and heal rapidly.  Downside, it makes them very susceptible to some types of radiation.”

  


Tony leans against the wall.  He’s not sure how much longer he can stay on his feet.  The world is swirling in and out, he’s clenching his jaw to keep from grinding his teeth.  “Does that mean we are stuck here until sunset?”  

  


Bucky shakes his head.  “No.  Your cellular structure should still be relatively unchanged.”  

  


Tony is about to strangle his grand-sire.  “Then why the hell did you stop me?”

  


“I said relatively.”  Bucky crosses his arms.  “You will still get a nasty sunburn if you stay out there too long.”

  


Steve isn’t looking too good either.  “We just want you to be careful, Tony.”

  


“Yeah fine.  I’m going to steal a vehicle.  I’ll be back.”  

  


“Steal one with purple windows they block UV radiation.”

  


“Kay.”

  


It doesn’t take him long to find a car (or rather an SUV), hotwire it, and head back towards the vampire twins.  What he didn’t expect is to come around the building and come face to face with a guard.  A human guard at that.

  


“Freeze!”  The guard points a handgun right into his window.

  


Not ten feet away in the shadow of the building are his vampires, but it may as well be ten miles.  

  


“Uh, hi?”

  


“Identify yourself.”  Between the gun and tone of voice Tony gets the impression he is not fooling around.

  


“Uhhh.”  Real articulate.

  


“Lower the weapon.”  Bucky calls from the shade.

  


The guard turns, makes eye contact and… yeah it’s over.  He lowers the weapon.  “Walk towards us.”

  


“Tony.”  Steve’s voice startles him, he was watching in awe.  “We need to go, bring the car as close as you can.”

  


“Got it.”

  


Tony pulls up and opens a door.  He notices Bucky talking to the guard.  “I see.”  Bucky says.  “Get in the car.”

  


“We’re bringing the guard?”

  


“Steve needs to eat, and so do you.”

  


“What?  No, he’s just a security guard!”

  


“Tell him what you told me.”

  


“I work for hydra.  I guard their home.  I supply them with food.  I know they kill innocent people, but they pay me not to care.”

  


“Jesus.”  Tony is quiet a moment.  “What does he mean by food?”

  


“Answer.”

  


“Men, women, children.”

  


“Still have moral convulsions?”

  


“Yeah, but not because of this guy.”  

  


“Good.  Now get in the back.”

  


“What!  I’m driving.”

  


“You’re eating, Steve’s eating.  Get in the back.”

  


“Fine.”  Despite his bravado he’s tripping over his own feet as he climbs in the back.  Once all of them are settle in the large suv Bucky starts driving.  There isn’t much daylight left and he wants to put distance between him and hydra.

  


In the back Steve is already draining the guard dry as a shocked Tony looks on.  Steve has his eyes closed leaving Tony to keep eye contact with the guard who doesn’t so much as struggle as steve slowly pulls his life away.  It’s not like the movies.  It’s not quick, not messy.  No groaning.  Just the quiet sounds of Steve swallowing and the guard’s calm breaths.  

  


It’s then Tony realizes, remembers.  “You fed on me.”  Steve’s eyes pop open to look at Tony.  “When we first met.”  He accuses.  “And again on our second date.”

  


Steve stops.  Running a tongue of the wound to stop the bleeding.  The guard simply blinks and asks “are we done?”

  


“No.  I’m going to kill you.  We’re taking a break.”

  


“Ok.”

  


Steve turns to Tony.  “I fed on you.  Often.”

  


“You said…  You said you only mind whammied me twice?”

  


“I did.  Turns out, you’re a heavy sleeper.”

  


“Oh god!  Is that..  Is that why you are with me?  I’m a convenient snack?”

  


“At first?  Yeah.”

  


Tony reaches for the door to open it.  He needs to get out of the car.  He doesn’t even care that they are speeding down the road.

  


“Child-locks are on, Stark.”  Bucky informs him from the front.

  


“Tony.”  Steve reaches for him.  

  


“Don’t touch me!”

  


“Listen.”  Steve tried to pull him away from the door.  “Just at first, but I grew attached to you.  I love you.  I wouldn’t have started the conversion if I didn’t.”

  


Tony yanks himself back.  “When’s the last time?”

  


“Last time?”

  


Arms crossed he glares at his boyfriend turned sire.  “That you snacked on me.”

  


Steve sighs.  “The night you were killed.”

  


“Shit.”  Tony pulls his knees up.  “Every night you stayed over?”

  


“Not every night.”  Steve tried again to pull him away from the door.  “Didn’t want to bleed you dry, but usually, yeah.”

  


Tony finally allows it.  “You’re an asshole.”

  


“I know.”  Steve hugs him tightly before drawing him into a kiss.  It tastes like copper reminding Tony of the hydra guard who’s just sitting there watching them impassively.  

  


“Do we always have to kill?”  Tony frowns.

  


“No.  But we are both in a bad way, which is why you need to let me finish my meal so I can give you yours.”  

  


Steve keeps Tony tucked at his side as he turns to the guard.  “Come here.”  He orders.  The guard practically lays across him and Steve bites him again.  This time Steve’s hands drift over Tony in a soothing manner.  

  


It takes a good forty-five minutes of Steve’s gentle pulls before the guard starts to react.  His breath becomes labored, his skin has gone pale and his limbs begin to jerk erratically.  Tony can practically hear the heart in his chest fighting for every beat and losing the battle.  Steve doesn’t let up, his pace unchanged although it’s obvious he’s working a bit harder for every mouthful.  In the last moments the guard almost seems to come back to himself, a last ditch effort to preserve his own life.  His eyes swing around wildly and he tries to pull away from the vampire who now has an iron grip on him.  He ultimately fails, eyes going empty, body going slack.  

  


As always, Steve runs his tongue over the holes, erasing them.  All that’s left is a pretty extreme hickey.  The body is shoved to the side and Steve turns to Tony.  “Your turn.”  

  


He bites at his wrist holding it up for Tony, who doesn’t hesitate to latch on.  Being near Steve has eased his symptoms, but not erased them.  This, he needed this.  But he can only take a few drags before he’s forced to pull away panting slightly.  

  


“It’s alright.”  Steve tells him.  

  


“You didn’t bite me?”  

  


“I’m well fed, I don’t need to.”  Steve turns to the body.  “Speaking of well fed.”

  


“No, come on.”  Tony protests.

  


“Try not to think about it.”  Steve advises pulling the knife off the guard’s belt.  

  


Tony doesn’t.  He closes his eyes and ignores the slicing sounds next to him for all of ten seconds before he’s begging Bucky to turn on the radio.  The music helps.  When Steve brushes a thumb over his lip he doesn’t even open his eyes, just pops his mouth open.  Tells himself not to think about it and enjoy the classic rock.

  
  


***

  
  


He startles awake when the car lurches.  He sits up to find the body in the back of the SUV and Steve has move to the front passenger seat.  “What?”  The car lurches again, Tony looks back to see another SUV has just rammed them.  

  


“How did they catch up so quickly!?”  Tony asks.

  


“We don’t have time to go over hydra’s resources and how much they suck!”  Bucky snaps.

  


Steve climbs into the back and buckles Tony in.  “I’m not a child.”

  


“You kinda are.”  Bucky tells him.

  


“Hardy har.”  Tony replies 

  


Steve, buckling his own seatbelt, says.  “Try not to kill us.”

  


“So demandin-SHIT!”  The tires squeal as he slams on the brakes barely stopping before hitting the blockade of hydra cars and vampires across the road.  “Shit, shit, shit!”

  


“Can we go back?”  Tony looks out the back window.

  


“They’re behind us.”  Bucky tells him.

  


“What do we do?”  Neither responds.  “Guys?  Seriously?”

  


“We can’t be captured again, Stevie.”

  


“I know.”

  


Tony unbuckles and sits forward.  “Hello!  What’s going on?”

  


Steve looks at Tony, almost heartbroken.  “No, don’t you dare give up.  Don’t you dare!”  Tony shouts.

  


Steve is sadness incarnate.  “Tony.”

  


“No.”  Meeting ultimate stubbornness.

  


“Children!”  A voice calls from outside the car.  “I tire of this game.  If you force me to pull you kicking and screaming from MY car I will kill you very, very, painfully, very, very, slowly and force MY soldier to watch as I take you apart bit by bit.  

  


“Blow it out your ass!”  Tony shouts

  


“The hard way then.”  Zola turns to his people.  “Bring me my soldier.”  

  


Just as hydra clan moves to obey an explosion takes all of them by surprise.  

  


Inside the SUV Tony looks on in wonder.  “Friends of yours?”

  


“It’s the avengers clan.  Our clan.”  Bucky is practically in tears Steve just collapses in the seat next to Tony.  

  


“Shouldn’t we be helping them.”  Tony asks.

  


“And potentially interfere in a Natasha plan.  Nope.  We stay put.”  Bucky leans completely back and relaxes.  

  


The noise dies down pretty quickly.  Before long a redhead is knocking at Bucky’s window.  He rolls it down with a smile.

  


Natasha is smirking in turn.  “You two are in so much trouble.”  She notices Tony in the back.  “Or should I say three?”

  
  


***

  
  


Tony opens his eyes.  “Did I fall asleep again?”

  


“Yeah.  But that’s normal.”  Steve tells him.  

  


They are laying in bed together.  It takes Tony a moment to notice they are in his bedroom.  “We came back to my place?”

  


“You’re more comfortable here.  Although we had to make some concessions.”

  


Tony snuggles closer.  “Such as.”  

  


There’s a crash in the living room.

  


“Ha HA the day is MINE!”

  


“Damn it Thor!”

  


“Caw, caw motherfucke-NO BLUE SHELL!  WHY!?”

  


“Sorry, not sorry!”

  


Another crash.

  


Tony just stares at the door in horror.

  


“A few members of the clan may have invited themselves to stay over.”

  


Another crash.

  


“Are they…  Playing Mario Kart without us?”  Tony shoots to his feets.  “This will not stand!”  

  


And that’s the story how Tony introduced himself to a clan of vampires by hitting a 1000+ year old vampire in the face with a pillow and shouting “I am always the princess!”


End file.
